Of Servants and Babies
by Evelyn Panda
Summary: "But, I'm a boy!" "Just do it. You never know." Gil/Oz. MPreg.
1. The Test

The Test

"Oz, I don't know where to put it!"

"It goes...There."

"No!"

"Do it!"

"But, I dun wanna!"

…

"Don't make me..."

"No! Don't touch me there...Eek!"

"Do it..."

"This isn't right! Why do I have to do this?"

"Because, I'm your master, and I told you to."

…

"No!"

:Alright, then. Here I come." Oz's evilly sweet voice sounded in the overly sized bathroom, as he advanced on a very nervous looking, fourteen-year-old Gilbert. The raven-haired boy's face was so many shades of red, it was unbelievable. The blond held a pregnancy test up, and Gil shook his head rapidly.

"But, I'm a _boy_!" Gil tried to protest, yelping when Oz turned him so his back was to the blond's chest.

"Just do it. You never know." Oz replied innocently, holding the test out to the boy. "The box said you had to pee on this thing, then wait about five minutes for an answer."

"...A-alright...But, um...Are you gonna be standing there the whole time?" Gil asked nervously, looking over his shoulder at Oz, who just smiled.

"I have to make sure you do it right." Gil's face was so red, it looked like he was going to pass out. Alas, he remained wide awake, and very aware of what was going on around him. He should have just stayed in bed when he felt sick that morning.

After all was said and done, they set the test down on the counter, on top of some toilet paper.

It wasn't helping the poor boy that Alice was pacing around outside of the bathroom, muttering several curses, before she yelled those in through the door. He wondered exactly _how_ Oz could seem so... So... Calm! This just wasn't natural. And the fact that they had even done anything like that just was not helping the poor boy's thoughts. It had been a few weeks, but it hadn't just been once.

In fact, Oz knew how to sweet talk his way into Gil's bed whenever he so desired. And if Gil was tired enough to down-right refuse Oz's attempts to sweet-talk his way in, the blond would use his title against him. Though, he had to admit, it was nice to have those arms wrapped so tightly, and protectively, around him. It had started when he had first arrived at that young age of nine-ish, or so, but as time progressed, the simple 'I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you' turned into 'I had a bad dream, can I cuddle'. Then it was a flat out, 'I'm getting in bed with you, scoot over', and his arms would automatically be around him; one over his side, the other underneath his head.

He couldn't remember when the cuddling had actually gotten to the point where their bodies actually lined up together, instead of the loose 'hug' with the small gap between them.

"Hey, Gil..." Oz's voice sounded cautious this time, like there was something on his mind.

"Y-yes, You...I mean, Oz?" He still wasn't use to it, but Oz had demanded he not be called by the title 'Young Master', and the frown didn't help.

"Say, if you are..." He trailed, like he was a bit troubled, and that was definitely not helping. Gil dropped his head and began to play with the jacket he wore. Had he done something wrong? It was always his worry. All he wanted to do was make Oz happy, and he felt like he was doing the exact opposite right then. Oz slowly lifted his gaze to look at Gil and slid off the counter, walking over and wrapping his arms protectively around Gil's shoulders. "I'll kill anyone that tries to hurt you."

He had heard that before, but there was definitely something different to Oz's voice this time around. Like, it wasn't just a promise, it was a threat. "So...You won't be mad?" Gil asked cautiously, and this caused Oz to laugh as he pulled away, his hands still on Gil's shoulders.

"If I were, I'd have no one to be mad at but myself. Now, let's check those results!" Gil blinked as Oz twirled on his heel and walked towards the little test that was going to spell out Gil's fate. The pause made him bite his bottom lip.

"Oz...?" He questioned, jumping soon after. 

**~Panda~**

Well then. Poor Gil. What's he in for now? ^.-

Reviews?

And I hope you enjoyed!


	2. He's WHAT!

He's WHAT?

"Oh my God! We're gonna have a baby!" Oz's voice sounded more than overjoyed.

"WHAT?" Came the reply from both Gil and Alice, who still sat outside the bathroom door.

"You're gonna be a Mommy!" Oz concluded, walking back over to Gil, and throwing his arms around his shoulders, nuzzling against him.'

The 'mommy' statement made Gil's heart drop. A mommy? He wasn't even fifteen yet! Instead of hugging Oz back, his arms hung limply at his side as he stared at the wall behind Oz in horror. It wasn't right for a male to get pregnant, how could this have happened?

"We're going to be parents! This is so awesome!" Oz exclaimed with a smile brightening his features. Gil wondered if his Young Master thought about the consequences of the pregnancy. How was the kingdom going to react when they realize that one of their servants is pregnant with a future Duke? And at the ripe age of fourteen? Oz would more than likely be looked down on upon, or they'll just mask it from the public. But... What were they going to do to him? That thought terrified Gil and he wished that Oz would give him an answer.

"W-What's going to happen? I mean... It's not right..."

The smile on Oz's lips softened a bit. "They should be happy... But..."

"But, what?" Gil asked nervously.

"I want to raise it outside of this castle."

That decision made Gil's eyes widen in horror. "What? But we wouldn't be able to make it on our own... Where would we stay?" He questioned breathlessly as he looked at Oz. "We're only fourteen!" He added matter-of-factly. The idea of leaving this place scared him almost as much as being pregnant did.

"We'll talk to Uncle Oscar!"

Oz moved to make a run for the door, but Gil pulled him back by the arm. He stopped and turned to look at the other teen curiously. "What?" He asked, tilting his head a little bit.

"He can't know. I don't want anyone to know."

Oz blinked at this, his smile slowly fading. "But..." He trailed a moment, turning fully to face Gilbert. "That's the beauty of having a baby. Showing him or her off, isn't it?" It was almost as if he was questioning himself for a short moment, before looking back to Gil, who shook his head.

"Oz!" He whined, clinging to his arm. "What about you? What will they do to you for all of this?" He tried, hoping that would talk some sense into the slightly older boy. Oz just laughed and waved a dismissive hand.

"They can't really do anything to the future Duke of the Bezarius family, now can they? Besides, Alice has our back, dont'cha, Ally!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Alice yelled from the other room. It sounded like she wanted to kick the door in, which, in turn, frightened Gilbert more.

"Ah, Alice. It's okay. You should really calm down, or you'll be too tired to eat the turkey the crazy maid lady is making!" He called back, turning back to Gil with a more serious, yet soft smile, tilting his head some. "Gilbert, you trust me, right? I'm not asking you as your 'Young Master', I'm asking you as your friend." Or were they technically 'dating' now? Gil had to swallow the lump in his throat, still tugging almost pathetically on Oz's sleeve as if begging for it to be kept a secret.

He wasn't aware of how bad just that was hurting the blond. After all, Oz was a master at hiding how he truly felt. "Please, Oz...I trust you, but...I'm scared..." He whispered, and Oz bit back a sigh, giving a weak nod. Gil seemed to relax just a little bit, and Oz took his hand, starting to lead him to the bathroom door, where they were greeted by a very displeased Alice. The second they were out of the bathroom door, Alice pulled him away from Gil and slammed him against the wall, her eyes narrowed.

"You are my manservant. You are not allowed to be getting people pregnant!" She growled out, and Oz just simply smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Silly rabbit. The conception of a baby, and the birth is a very beautiful thing. You started out just like that, a little tiny egg in your mother's tummy, and then you grew, and grew, and grew, until you ran out of space. Then she had to..."

Five minutes later, both Alice and Gil looked ready to pass out. How the hell did Oz know so much about childbirth?

...Well, when you had too much free time, and were able to get away from the maids, it's a wonder what kind of books you can get your hands on...

"And then the baby grows up to be...Well, you get the point, yes?"

"Toilet!" Alice said, heading for the bathroom.

"Bed..." Gil managed, before he started to collapse. Oz caught him and chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert." He spoke softly, lifting the boy carefully to help him to the bed, and let him lay down, with many protests from Gil, and the responses of 'Just do it' from Oz.

A little bit of time had passed, Gil had fallen asleep, and Oz and Alice were watching him. "Hn. What a nuisance." Alice muttered, standing up. "I want some me...Oz?" She asked, looking to the blond with curious eyes.

"He's ashamed..." Oz murmured, lowering his head so his bangs covered his face. "But, I'm use to it..."

**~Evelyn~Panda~**

Well, here's the second chapter. Poor Oz never catches a break, does he? First his Daddy, then Alice abuses him. Now Gil's hurting his feelings...

Awwwwwww!


	3. Decisions Decisions

Decisions, Decisions

Alice blinked at Oz's words, and made a face, folding her arms as she walked up to him, then rested her hands on his shoulders, pulling back lightly. "Let's go. You need to get me something to eat." She demanded, and Oz nodded slowly, standing and stretching his limbs. Alice did not like this Oz. He wasn't as...Responsive. Did this child, or whatever was going on, mean that much to him? The 'rabbit' didn't get it at all. As they walked down the hall, Alice made an annoyed noise, grabbing Oz's arm. "What is _wrong _with you?"

Oz stopped. Blinked. Then smiled.

And it pissed her off more.

"It's nothing." He said, grabbing her arm, seeming to perk up, and dragging her down the halls to the kitchen.

Once there, Oz pulled out the turkey that had been made for dinner, and warmed some of it up for the girl, sliding it in front of her at the table, before sliding into the chair across from her. She didn't care how much he smiled, and acted like himself, she saw something completely different in those emerald-green eyes.

A bit of time passed with random bickering, halfhearted attempts at defense before Alice decided she was going to head to bed. Oz only nodded and watched her a moment, before standing and sliding in his own chair, heading back to his room where he found Gil just waking up from his 'nap'. "Oh, you're awake. Are you hungry?" He asked, walking over to the bed. Gil shook his head lightly, but his stomach definitely betrayed him as a loud growling noise sounded through the room, causing him to blush. As if he wasn't in enough of a bad position. Oz chuckled and grabbed Gil's hand, tugging on it lightly. "Come on. I'll make you something, okay?" He offered, and Gil actually agreed quietly, following the blond willingly as he continued to wake up all the way.

Back in the kitchen, Oz pulled out a few things, and started to fix something for the boy that wasn't going to take long. About five minutes later, Oz slid a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich, and a bowl with tomato soup, in front of him. And he took it with a nod for a thanks, unaware of Oz sitting down across from him, just smiling weakly at the boy. "We really need to talk about this rationally." The blond pointed out, and Gil nearly choked on the soup, lifting his gaze.

"B-but..."

"This...It means a lot to me. But, you were right. We really need to think this through; the consequences and all. I know that, if we do go through with this, they could, and would more than likely, throw me out of the castle. That's not what bothers me, though." Oz paused and looked away, making Gil frown.

"Then, what bothers you?" He asked slowly.

"Keeping this a secret."

"You just said yourself...!"

"It's going to come out sooner or later!" Oz cut in, worry in his voice. "And, if we talk to someone that I trust, maybe we can plan this out carefully and have a solid plan when and if we get thrown out."

"What if it's just me...?" Gil asked, looking down to the soup. He was pretty sure that everyone in the castle would dub all of this Gil's fault, and want him removed for causing their precious Duke such a burden. Oz stood up and slammed his hands down on the table, making Gil jump and lift his gaze to meet Oz's.

"If they try to hurt you, I _will_ make every one of them regret ever crossing me. I don't care what happens, as long as I get to be with you in the end." Gil nodded lightly at this, but there was still a little bit of doubt. Oz saw that. "Uncle Oscar won't do anything to hurt me. He knows how much I care about you, Gil. He's known for a very long time. Longer than I have. He'll help us out, and we'll kind of live happily ever after, sound good?"

"Y-yeah..." Gil agreed. He seemed to have relaxed, and accepted the idea a little more. It would work out, they were both becoming very sure of that for themselves.

They were just forgetting one little factor...

**~Panda~**

Sorry for the short chapter.

x.x

I just can't put that in yet, though!

GAH!

Oh well...

Reviews? Perty please?


	4. Consequences

Consequences

A bit of time had passed, maybe only a couple of weeks, and the whole castle was talking. Oz had managed to protect Gil this far, but even he knew it was getting to the point where if they didn't come up with a good, solid plan for an escape into the free world, then there were going to be some bad things happening. And Oz wasn't ready to have blood on his hands yet. Looking over to the raven-haired boy, Oz couldn't help but smile at the sight. He was still sleeping. He couldn't blame him. It was even too early for him to be up.

Pushing the thought aside, he walked back in from the balcony, and sat on the side of the bed, brushing a few stray strands of hair from Gil's face. There was no better sight than Gil's soft expression while he slept. He was lying on his back, head tilted to the side a little, his mouth opened just the slightest, with one arm across his stomach, and his other hand resting near his head. There had been a whole lot of protesting from the boy the night before about sleeping in 'The Young Master's' room.

Which only earned him a light 'wap' over the head, before he was dragged into the room and forced to lay down until he fell asleep. Which was when Oz decided he wasn't tired, and wanted to just watch him sleep. It was an adorable sight, and Oz couldn't get the image out of his head as Gil had rolled over so he faced the blond, cuddling up to his chest.

And here he was, about to wake Gilbert up to let him know he had an early day. He wondered what he had to do so early in the morning, and why it couldn't have waited. But the crazy maid lady had told him it was urgent.

Oz didn't trust any of the people in the castle as far as he could throw them...Without the power of his chain.

"Oh!" Oz realized, slamming his fist into an open palm, looking over to the slightly smaller bed in his room, grinning before he got up, ran over, and jumped on the bed. "!" He called, latching onto the girl, nuzzling into her neck affectionately. Which, in turn, earned him a good 'WHACK' to the head. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" He whined, sitting up and holding his head while a fuming Alice glared at him.

"So help you...If you ever wake me up that way again, I'll murder you!" There was a light blush on her cheeks, which Oz took as he had scared her when he did that. With a sheepish smile, he looked up at her.

"Heh. Sorry about that, Alice, but I have an early day today, and I was..."

"Did you change in here?" Her face turned several more shades of red, noticing his daily attire. Oz chuckled, and dodged a pillow, holding up his hands.

"Alice, please listen. I'm worried." He admitted, glancing back to make sure Gil was still asleep. "Please, keep a close eye on him for me. If he's in one piece when I get back, I'll make sure you get all the meet you want tonight." He promised, and Alice perked up.

"You can count on me!" She chirped, nodding. Oz smiled and nodded back, standing and stretching a bit, glancing back to Gil again.

"I don't think I'm going to wake him up. He looks so peaceful like that. If he asks, I had to attend something with Uncle Oscar." He informed, flicking a wave over his shoulder as he headed out of the room, his hand moving to the incuse on his chest, just over his heart. He had just thought about it the night before, and it was starting to hurt a little bit. He figured it was nothing, and continued the day.

Heading down the hall, he didn't see another maid watching with saddened eyes. She was one that was hardly around, but over the past couple of weeks, she had seen the light in the young boy's eyes that hadn't been there since he was just a child. She didn't want to be around when Oz found out about what was going to conspire while he was out. It was actually a scary thought, and she shook her head, turning to do her job, closing her eyes with a heavy sigh.

…...

A couple of hours passed since Oz had left the room, and Gil was rudely awaken by the door being forced open. Alice was quick to ready herself for a fight. Oz had a key to the room, so he had no need to force his way in, and Gilbert was her key to meet that night. Seeing several of the castle's guards, Alice's eyes narrowed, as she knelt on the bed in front of Gil, blocking him from view. The boy's eyes were widened in fear at what was going on. He had a very bad feeling about it all, too.

"State your business!" Alice demanded, standing slowly and folding her arms with a cocky look on her face.

"We're here for the boy. And who are you?" The leader asked. Very few knew of Alice's existence within the castle walls.

"I am Alice! Oz Bezarius' master!" She declared, her scythe appearing out of no where. Sadly, she couldn't release her full potential without Oz around, so it was going to be a tricky battle.

"Get her!"

"Gil, run! He's with Oscar!" Alice called over her shoulder, turning and charging at those that had dared to come at her. Gil listened, and found a route to escape. Oz had made a passage to escape years ago.

Unfortunately, others in the castle knew about this, and he was greeted by a few people with ropes, and tape.

"MASTER OZ!" It was the last thing Gil got out before the world around him went black.

…...

"Gah! Finally, freedom!" Oz called as he stretched, blinking when he looked to Oscar. Something had seemed off with him all day. "Hey, Uncle Oscar, is there something the matter? You've looked off all day." He pointed out, tilting his head as he folded his hands behind it. Oscar blinked, then forced a smile and shook his head.

"All I can say is...I'm sorry, Oz..." Oz felt his heart drop, his arms slowly falling to his sides, his eyes going wide. He snapped around and all but kicked the door open.

"GILBERT!" He yelled as he ran back towards the main house. How could his uncle, _Uncle Oscar_, do that to him. Oscar was ashamed of himself, to say the least. He knew had might have just helped ruin the best thing that Oz ever had in his life.

Forcing his legs to go, Oz made his way back, his legs burning by the time he reached the entrance. "GIL!" He yelled, his voice echoing off the walls. One of the maids jumped when they heard Oz, and looked to him, a solemn look crossing her features.

"Master Oz, you're back." Oz looked over, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Don't even. Where is he?" He growled out, walking towards her. She swallowed hard and took a step back.

"Now, Young Master, don't get ahead of yourself...It was Ms. Kate's idea." She said, hoping that would deter the blond for a moment. She really didn't want to be on the receiving end of Oz's anger. No one had ever seen him get mad, or anything of the sort. And with the events going on at this moment, the poor maid was afraid Oz would murder someone if he didn't get answers soon.

"MS. KATE!" Oz called, storming down the hall. Said woman blinked, and looked to him with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Young Master, you're back."

"Don't you 'Young Master' me. Where is my Gil?"

"Hm? Oh, him. He was taken away, by orders of Master Zai." The second those words left her lips, her back was against the wall, coming face-to-face with fiery-green eyes. Oz's grip on her arms was tight, sure to leave bruises if it was held too much longer.

"Tell me where he is. Now. Or I'll rip your head clean off your shoulders." He growled out, and she paled.

"He's in the dungeon." She responded, gasping when he released her and turned to head off, only to be stopped. "Young Master, you have to think about what this will do to the Bezarius name."

"Screw this family. I'm taking Gilbert, Alice, and my child, and getting the hell out of here. I can't trust anyone here, now can I?" He asked, his eyes hollow as he walked away. He wanted nothing more than to just call Alice, release her into her real form, and kill everyone within the castle's walls.

But he was focused more on Gil at the moment. He needed him more than ever. He just hoped he wasn't too late...

**~Panda~**


	5. The Encounter

**Note:**** Evelyn here! Glad to see that you guys are liking my fiancee's (Panda's) story! I'm going to try at it now- hope you enjoy this chapter! ^-^**

**The Encounter**

They lied to him.

Gil wasn't in the dungeons. The only thing in the dungeons were the skeletons of the forgotten prisoners. It made him sick. He had to evacuate the dungeon immediately before he became reacquainted with his breakfast. Coughing into his arm violently once he got to the outside of the dungeon, he quickly turned to go find the man known as Xerxes Break. Instead of finding him, he met with a few other knowledgeable people when it came to information on his father.

Unfortunately his father must have paid them to keep quiet.

They all claimed they didn't know anything.

Oz fought tooth and nail to find out where his father was 'hiding'. Being the persistent boy that he is, he wasn't going to give up this task anytime soon. He was thrilled when he ran into Break and begged him to help him out in getting information. A few hours into the night, Break notified him that Zai agreed to meet with his one and only son. Despite himself, Oz expressed shock since his father had always denied the request it also shocked him that his Father was lingering in the castle. All of his servants felt the need to lie to the Heir about it to spare him of any 'hurt'.

He would be lying if he said he hasn't felt disappointed at the multiple lies and rejections. It really took a toll on him. Now it was a completely different matter. It was personal. If his father thought that he could take Gil away from him then he has another thing coming. Zai was the reason why Oz couldn't wait to be a father to Gil's child. That way, he can give the child a life that it deserves. He wants to raise it outside of royalty with Gil. No maids, no guards... Just a normal family whose there for thick and thin.

Oz has always dreamed of that world, with Gil by his side every step of the way.

Running out of the castle and into the moonlight, he knew his way around the grounds whether it was night or day. He stopped at the foot of the stone staircase that lead to the chapel. 'Zai's not here yet...' He acknowledged with a low growl escaping his throat. Did Break lie to him too? He wondered as he looked around.

"So, you showed up."

His body went rigid.

"But, of course you would. You're always so dead-set on getting my approval... Something that you should give up on. Filthy brat."

His fists clenched tightly so that his hands turned white from the pressure.

"Or is it something else? The Help that you're so attached to?"

That was it.

Oz turned around and threw a punch, aiming for his father's face, only for his fist to be caught in his father's hand. He couldn't remember when the last time was... that he had any physical contact with his father. He tried to pull back but his dad tightened his hold and grinned wickedly. The sight caused Oz's eyes to widen, he's never seen that smile on his father's face. Only a seriousness that an important man would demonstrate. A growl escaped his throat as he jerked back, freeing his hand from the tight grip, he made another advance on his dad.

Before Oz could hit the man, he felt something hard (possibly metal) strike him on the side of his head. The contact forced him to be thrown to the ground. Lifting his face from the dirt, he spat out the nasty minerals before trying to get to his feet. When he got to a kneeling position, Zai had whacked him in the side with his staff. Letting out a pained cry, Oz dropped to the ground and curled his fingers against the ground.

"I'm going to kill you if you hurt Gil!" He growled, his eyes shut tight as tears dripped from the corners. "I'm going to kill you-" Before he could finish, Zai swung his staff at the back of Oz's head, causing the blond to black out. Staring down coldly at his son, he shook his head with a light chuckle rumbling his throat.

"For all you know he could be dead, and you still try."

After saying that, Zai disappeared into the darkness.

**Evelyn's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! ^_^ I'll be handing the story back over to Panda, I just wanted to give it a try. So … How was it? :D Feedback is always appreciated! **


	6. Desperation

**Evelyn: **Just wanted to say thanks to all of those who reviewed. At the moment, my partner Panda, has lost her writing muse.. BUT! Never fear, for I'm going to continue the story for her until she gets that much needed motivation. I know I probably told you guys in the last chapter that she was going to continue it from there... Yeah.. Sorry. XD; Anyways! Here's your update!

**Desperation**

_Gil had to be alive. He just had to. _

Panic filled his heart as he ran full speed through the hard pouring rain. Oz had the right mind to search through the whole castle if he had to. Maybe even the whole city. Thoughts of murdering his own father crossed his mind, never had he ever had those kinds of images. But his love for Gil was more vast than his need to impress his twisted father. Pushing the grand doors open, he slammed them behind him as he stormed through the corridors.

"Sir Oz, Are you alright? You're soaked to the-"

"I'm busy."

His curt response startled the maid and made her back up a few steps and stare at him with wide eyes. The stare went unnoticed as he turned down the corner and down the hallway that led to the dungeons. There had to be someone he could question about Gil. Someone who could help him save the life of Gil and his child.

–

Gil cried with surprise when he was thrown on the forest floor. It felt impossible for him to catch his breath, it felt like a chore to even breath! Clutching at the grass, he turned himself around to look at the hooded figure that carried him away. When he saw the face under the hood he could have sworn his heart had stopped for ten seconds.

It couldn't be.

But it was.

"Please, don't do this!" He pleaded, pulling himself back, away from the approaching, hooded figure, scooting along the forest floor. It was increasingly becoming difficult to do much. He could faintly see the smirk.

Zai thrust his hand out to grab the pregnant boy by the collar and pull him up off the wet ground. Gilbert squirmed and tried to get away, but more hands of other hooded fingers wrapped a line of rope around his form and Zai shoved him up against the tree and pressed down roughly with his hand against his pregnant belly.

"Let's see if my worthless son finds you here." His smile turned diabolical as Gil fought to say something but it was muffled when a pair of hands shoved a cloth in his mouth and tied it around his head so he couldn't speak.

"What was that? I'm sorry, it must not be very important, coming from filth." The group of men sniggered and Gil continued to make muffled sounds. Zai signaled his men to follow him away from Gilbert and they left him deserted and alone in the heart of the dark forest.

Evelyn: Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. I appreciate everyone's patience. (xx) -Bows and stumbles a bit- Oi. So many stories to update- haha! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm looking forward to seeing your thoughts on it!:) Feedback is what motivates us more, and we're going to be on top of all our stories from here on out!

Evvy

...Or, we'll try to be, anyway. Sorry you guys. I've just been so...Blah. Health issues and stuffs.

-Panda-


	7. Discoveries

**The Cold Truth**

The night enveloped Gilbert's form, making it almost impossible to notice that he had been tied to a tree. His loss of being able to see around him had his anxiety go haywire. Heart pounding painfully in his chest, he squirmed in his spot.

"O-Oz?" He stuttered when he heard a sound that sounded like footsteps. Fast-moving footsteps. Turning his head in every direction, hoping to spot the source. But with no prevail. The noise sounded again, only this time it sounded like it was closer. "Z-Zai?"

No answer.

Gilbert whimpered loudly and fumbled with the knot of rope that held his wrists together. Oz had tied him to a tree a couple of times in the past, he briefly remembered how he managed to get himself out of that predicament. His mind was racing as he fumbled with the knot, trying to undo it. A bright, quivering smile appeared as he managed to loosen it, then eventually untie it all together.

He started to stumble away from the tree, but felt himself being pushed by the shoulders. His eyes went wide and he tried to scream, but a hand covered his opened mouth before sound could release itself.

"No one can hear you scream, so why waste your breath?" The voice growled in his ear, breathing hot against his neck.

"W-who are you?"

"Someone who knows more about the boy you call 'Master' than you do."

"W-what do you mean by that? He's the heir to the Vessalius.."

"No, he's not. Zai is keeping a terrible secret. One that I'm not sure Oz could live with."

"Secret..?" Gil said in a quivering voice and the stranger nodded.

"Yes... Oz isn't the real Vessalius heir. The one you know is a fake. Imposter. Why else do you think that Zai likes to watch him suffer so badly?"

"B-but.."

"He caught his wife committing infidelity. Oz was the result in her … Affair. Or so he thinks.. Such a conspiracy wouldn't be good for the Vessalius name, so he kept quiet. The real heir is out there somewhere... Zai had also cheated on Rachel, which led her to cheating on him."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because, I'm her brother."

**Evelyn: DUN DUN DUNNN. Please let me know what you think. Feedback is loved and appreciated! **


	8. The Switch

**A/N:** I apologize for the wait! I've been on writer's block for a while and then life got crazy. -_- BUT. Here I ammm. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**The Switch**

"Why are you shaking?"

Gilbert had gone quiet for the last three minutes. Trying to find the right words to say, but every time he tried, his voice would fail him. A wind swirled around as the trees whispered to one another, branches clacking against one another. The sounds made him a bit more paranoid as he looked around frantically with fear-filled eyes.

"I .." Regaining composure, he looked at the other man with a uneasy expression. Shaking his head, "I don't believe this.."

"Well, it _is _a lot to take in." The man let out a throaty chuckle.

"What's your name?"

"Tobias. Tobias Gregory Thornton."

The name didn't ring a bell, he didn't know why he was hoping for some sort of familiarity when he didn't go outside the walls of the palace.

"I'm Gil-"

"I know who you are," He cut him off rather rudely, "I've been undercover this whole time. I had to see him."

"Him?"

"My nephew."

This situation confused him. How could all this even be possible? It felt like a dream. Maybe he'll wake up any second now? In a way, he hoped that he would. "Your nephew? You mean Oz, right? What happened? If Oz isn't the real heir, does that mean that the real one is out there?"

"Correct. The only reason why Rachel would cheat on her husband was simply for revenge purposes. Zai cheated on her for royalty. That bastard didn't think he did anything wrong! Since the other lady was a renowned Princess, he figured she's royalty, it's not going going to hurt anyone. But, anyways... Zai impregnated that Princess and the family disowned her for the pregnancy out of Wedlock. She has four brothers and sisters that could have easily taken her place."

"But didn't they care about there daughter?"

"Some families don't give a damn about where their children end up, it's a matter of upholding status."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah, well.. That's life."

Silence filled the air once again, The only sound that could be heard is the wind, whistling and howling, causing Gilbert to shiver a little bit. Not because he was cold, but from hearing about how royal families could be so heartless. But, he refused to make that judgment on all royal members, considering Oz had grown up in this life. Forced to follow in the footsteps of the Duke.

Oz had his moments of being rather cruel, but they were never meant to hurt anyone.

"Zai is the reason my sister is dead, and I plan on making him pay dearly for it. And I think that after he thinks that you're out of the picture, he's going to watch Oz suffer before him and then take that opportunity to kill him. It's all about timing, though. I believe he wants to make it look like an accident."

He turned his brilliant eyes on Gilbert now.

"I scratch your back, you scratch mine."

**Ending Note: SHORT. What could Tobias be up to? Are his intentions good? We'll find out soon! Please review! I'm terribly sorry for the length, trouble in paradise cuts my computer time short, in the most inconvenient times. Lol! Hope you enjoyed the update, though. Feedback would be lovely! **


End file.
